Not What Was Expected
by Choko-chi
Summary: He might have said that he wished something exiting would happen, but when Kuroko said that he didn't mean for him and the rest of GoM to be turned into girls.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I got this crazy idea, mostly inspired by another story that I read, and suddenly the plot bunnies were just running amok... so here it is, the GoM as girls.. xD

Warning ~ Genderblender, ooc moments and they all stayed in contact trough high school.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot bunny!

Summery : He might have said that he wished something exiting would happen, but when Kuroko said that he didn't mean for him and the rest of GoM to be turned into girls.

* * *

Not what was expected.

Kuroko sighted, you couldn't really see it on his face, but he was irritated. He might have wished for something exiting, but this was overdoing it. He sighed once again and picked up his phone. There were several missed calls from Kise, and that surprised him a bit. Kise was a model, so most of the time he had to get up early, but he had learned long time ago not to call Kuroko before 10 am on a Sunday. He learned that the hard way.

He sighted once again, and then pushed Kises number in. It didn't ring more than once before a frantic Kise picked up. _"Kuroko-cchi something terrible happened! This morning when I woke up I had boobs! And not just that! Kuroko-cchi what should I do? I have a job later today! Help me", _Kise almost screamed into the phone, and Kuroko, who had just gotten up, was not amused. He slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose to lower the oncoming headache.

He took a deep breath, he understood a bit of what Kise said and concluded that they had the same problem. "Kise, first of all calm down. I don't know what happened, but I have the same problem. Have you called the others?", Kuroko sounded way too calm for one in that situation, but then again. He looked down on the two big lumps on his chest, and experimentally squished one of his breasts.

Kise was quiet for a minute, and then he slowly answered a bit embarrassed. _"No, you are the fist one I called Kuroko-cchi". _Kuroko once again sighed. He was doing that way too much today, he thought, and then slowly shook his head. "Call the others, I'm sure we're not the only ones with this problem, I'll meet you down town in that cafe that sells the good milkshakes at 12 am", he talked slowly to be sure that the other teen understood what he was saying, and when he was sure that Kise had understood everything that he had just told he, he hung up.

He slowly squished the boob that he still had in his left hand, and then sighed again. He really needed that milkshake. He slowly went out to his bathroom, what he saw in his mirror surprised him enough to raise an eyebrow, which was a lot for someone who normally showed no emotions. Really, he looked even more fragile than before, and his hair was now about hip long, and he wondered how he had missed that. His lips looked fuller and more pink, and he now had long black lashes that framed his light blue eyes. He just shook his head and started brushing his teeth.

~Later that day, around 11.30 am (I will be referring to Kuroko and the others as she now)~

She was one of the first to reach the cafe, not that the others were late, more like she she really needed that milkshake now, and it just couldn't wait anymore. The only other person there was there was a blond haired girl who was sitting in the corner and looked absolutely panicked. Kuroko already knew that it was Kise, but she also knew that she desperately needed that milkshake if she had to keep calm. She slowly walked up to the counter and ordered the biggest vanilla milkshake that they had. She seriously needed it.

She had had a very rough morning, not only did most of her clothes not fit her, but the long hair was very annoying. She couldn't understand how Momoi dealt with it. When she finally found something that her breast could fit in she had to deal with her hair, and then she had to find pants, but she gave up on the latter. Her hips were wider now, so she chose to go out in her nightshirt which went down to the middle of her tights anyway. She had chosen to simply pull her hair up in a messy ponytail.

She finally got her milkshake, paid for it, and then went over to Kise to sit down. It was quite hard for her feet to walk all the way down to the cafe in too big shoes. "Hello Kise", she said in a low voice as she sat down. She quickly took her shoes of and leaned back. Boobs were heavy, and they made her shoulders stiff. "Kuroko-cchi you're so cute!", the blond girl almost squealed. The blond had changed too, her hair was still short, but longer than it were when she was a boy, her brown eyes seemed bigger. She was still as tall as she used to be, which made Kuroko think about Murasakibara and made her wonder if she was just as tall as she used to be. One of the first things Kuroko actually noticed were the two lumps that sat on her chest. Kise had been lucky, she mused, she had her basketball clothes on, and they fit perfectly, but Kurokos were being washed.

Kuroko took a big sip of her milkshake, and looked up just as Aomine and Momoi walked in. Kuroko almost ended up choking on her milkshake when she saw Aomine, maybe she had been quite lucky being alone and all that, because if she had to walk around in something like Aomine then she preferred to walk around in her nightshirt. Because that miniskirt and and those too high shoes looked anything but comfortable, Momoi had even put her hair up in pigtails. But really Aomine looked rather sweet as a girl, and she was lucky in some way, her boobs looked smaller than both Kurokos and Kises, on the other hand, that made Momois shirt look very big on the tanned teen.

The next one who arrived was Midorima, she actually looked quite nice as a girl, nicer then any of the others had expected, though only Kuroko didn't comment about that. Her green hair was longer, almost down to the middle of her back, and was put in a neat braid, most likely her mothers doing **1. **And she had a pair of jeans and a sweet light green T-shirt with a small pattern on. Again Kuroko was kind of envious, she had, after all, gone outside in just a T-shirt. Midorima still wore her glasses and her fingers were still taped, and in her left hand she had a bright pink teddy, maybe she was lucky enough to get turned into a girl just that day, because it would have been a big embarrassment for a boy to walk around with something like that.

Midorima slowly walked over to the others, and attempted for the tenth time that day to cross her arms over her way too big chest. Soon everybody started doing their own thing while waiting for their now late comrades. Midorima was, as always, talking about her horoscope, and how it didn't surprise her that something like that would happen that day, it was after all a very bad day for her sign. Kise was caught in between panicking and complimenting Kuroko. Aomine was just half asleep in her seat, while Momoi tried to wake her up. Something about how ladies didn't just sleep anywhere. Kuroko was just silently observing the others while she drank from her milkshake.

The next one who arrived was Murasakibara, not that it surprised any of them, they knew that their former captain would always be the last to show up, but the way that the giant entered surprised the others. She didn't look that different from her old self, and if it wasn't for the slight height difference and her breasts, then she looked almost just like her boy self. Her hair was still the same purple mess that hung down in her face, and she was still very tall. She too had taken her basket clothes on, but they were a bit too big for her but she still looked normal, but she entered while eating a lollypop and groping her left boob, which instantly made everybody look at her.

Murasakibara soon sat down with the others and started eating her candy, and she finally stopped groping her own breasts, not that Kuroko could talk a lot about that, she had after all done the same thing just that morning. But at least she kept to herself, while Murasakibara now was determined to touch all of their boobs to see whose were bigger. And Midorima, who was unfortunate enough to sit beside the purple haired giant, was her first victim.

And then Akashi finally arrived. At first sight she looked like a very cute girl, but that was totally ruined by her terrifying aura and her very sharp scissors. Her hair was a bit uneven, which made the others conclude that she had cut her own hair when she got annoyed with it. Her eyes were wider, which gave her a quite cute look, but the dangerous glint in her mismatched eyes made people look away. She wore a white shirt where the top three buttons were open to make space for the new accessory, and a pair of pants held up by a belt.

When they all sat down they started to discuss, which really didn't give them much. They had no idea how they got turned into girls, and they had no idea how to turn back, so they just decided to make the best out of what they got. Not that Kise complained that much, instead she yelled something about getting to see such a cute Kuroko-cchi, but was mostly ignored.

"Now then! We don't know how long you will be staying girls, so lets buy underwear!", Momoi exclaimed with a big grin. "and then we can go and look at clothes!". She only added the last as a form for revenge for all the times that they had ditched her while shopping.

It all ended with quite a funny trip, but also something like a disaster. They went out for underwear, which went okay, in the beginning, but then they discovered that none of them knew their size or how to use a bra, and Kise ended up giving a few people a bloody nose by running around outside the changing room only in a pair of panties, and it only got worse when a slightly blushing Kuroko stepped out, also only in panties, and Kise squealed and jumped her.

And the day only got worse when they went out for clothes. Kise, after finding out that Kuroko also would, agreed to try a dress on, while Aomine agreed quickly, everything to get out of Momois clothes, and they ended up wearing matching dresses, only in different colors. Murasakibara was as usual eating a snack and only tried one set of clothes, a pair of shorts and a white button up shirt, and settled for that. But the real disaster happened when Kise and Aomine tried to force Akashi into a matching dress, only for it to be cut to pieces by the very sharp scissors.

In the end the went home and just hoped that it would be over when they woke up, or else they would have some explaining to do.

* * *

1* I know nothing about any of their families, but I kinda imagine Midorimas parents to be just as big horoscope fanatics as Midorima, where else would he get all his items from? And I just kinda imagine that his mother would be like "Well the horoscope did say to be prepared for something shocking today" and then just accept it XD

~ I know that they may seem very ooc, but really, who wouldn't be if they suddenly switched gender?


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the update that I promised ^_^ I'm on vacation tomorrow too, but I'm not sure if I have the time to update this story for the next few weeks, have a lot planned :)

~ But thanks to all the people who have reviewed, or is following my story, makes me happy :D

Disclaimer : I, as usual, own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2.

When Kuroko woke up the next day, and the boobs hadn't disappeared, she knew that it would be a hard day. She had really hoped that she would have turned back in time for school, but no such luck. She stayed a bit in bed, and played with the idea of staying home that day. But then again, knowing the coach, she would probably be forced to go to practice. She sighed and slowly got out of bed.

She slowly made her way out into her bathroom, and switched on the water. She couldn't help but look at her body when she undressed. It was really annoying to be a guy caught in a girls body. she slowly squished he right boob, it was big and heavy, and she kinda wished that it was smaller. They had been nothing but trouble since she got them. People stared at her, she needed to use a bra, and she couldn't sleep on her back because they were heavy.

She let go of her boob and slowly walked into the shower. The hot water was wonderful and helped a lot on her sore shoulders. She slowly looked trough all the silly hair products that Momoi had forced on her, and just picked one. It ended up being a shampoo that smelled of roses. She just washed it out and looked for something to wash her body with.

That shower ended up being the most awkward shower that she had ever taken, and when she got out she had a light blush dusting her cheeks. Really, trying to wash her body without touching what really shouldn't be touched. She quickly toweled her body, and put on some underwear. She fiddled a bit with the bra but finally got it right, and then she started drying her hair. It really was way too long, but Momoi had demanded that she wouldn't cut her hair, and had instead taught her how to make a braid so it wouldn't get in the way.

She quickly brushed her hair, and put it into a messy braid. Momoi might have taught her how to make a braid, be she still wasn't good at it. She slowly went into her room again and looked for her school uniform, and when she finally found it she discovered another problem. Her uniform was a boys uniform, it it didn't fit her. Once again she wondered if she should just stay at home, but she needed to get a new uniform that would fit. So slowly she got into the white dress that Kise had bought for her, and then tried to get done.

~ After school ~

"Have anyone seen Kuroko?", Aida Riko, Seirins coach, asked and looked at the team, more specificity on Kagami since he was in the same class as Kuroko. But she only got a negative answer. Kuroko hadn't shown up in class that day.

Aida sighed annoyed that she was missing one from the team when she told them that she needed them that day. Seriously how could they plan without one of the regulars. She started muttering curses under her breath and looked around.

"Sorry I'm late", a light, monotone, and very female voice said from the changing room, as a blue haired girl got out in a basketball uniform. It was almost unnoticeable, but if you really looked then you could see a tick at her eyebrow. You see the day had been hell for the girl. First of all, she needed to get the girls uniform, which took forever, then she had to explain what had happened, even if she didn't know it herself, more than ten times, and the some boy had spotted her and tried to hit on her. So it was safe to say that she was annoyed.

"KUROKO?", the team kinda screamed at the same time, and it only made the tick above her brow bigger and more obvious. Really, screaming at her as soon as she came in? As if her day hadn't been bad enough. Did she really look that different from when she was a boy? She didn't think so, but then again, she might have looked a little different, but that didn't mean that they had to shout.

"What?", even if she said it in her usual monotone voice they could still hear the annoyance beneath it, and that frightened them. Maybe she was on her period? No one said it, but they all thought it.

Aida was the first one to break the silence that had started when Kuroko spoke. "What happened to you! Why are you a girl?", the annoyance was clear in her voice, but if it was because that one of the players had turned into a girl, of the fact that she had grown bigger boobs than her over night, the others didn't know, and they didn't even dare to ask, they didn't have a death wish.

After attempting once again to explain that she had absolutely no idea how she got turned into a girl, just that she and the rest of the generation of miracles did. Which made Kagami almost explode from laughter, and made Kuroko wonder what would happen if she used the ignite pass on Kagamis head.

Aida decided that even if she was annoyed as hell, and the boys kept looking at Kurokos chest, they still needed to practice, and the boys would get a lot of extra training, so she sent them running and only ended up more annoyed. Not only was Kuroko slower than usual, because of her change in balance, but the boys were too. They were almost as slow as Kuroko, and kept looking back at her boobs that was jumping up and down.

Really, Aida knew that the question would pop up sooner or later, but that still didn't keep her from getting mad when Koganei asked if he could touch Kurokos breast, because really, he couldn't ask anyone else, but since Kuroko wasn't born a girl, then it should be okay. It didn't make it any better when the rest of the boys agreed.

The purpleish aura of death from their coach, made the boys abandon their plan and run quicker. Who would have thought that such an 'innocent' question could make so many problems for them? It was really kinda obvious, but then again, what did they know?

Training was made a living hell for the boys, and in the end they had to almost crawl into the changing room, while Koganei had to be dragged in there. And as they slowly started undressing the door opened once again, making them all look at Kuroko who walked in without a care.

There was a lot of things that Kuroko mentally prepared herself for every day, but boys screaming like girls while they tried to hide themselves, when she walked into the changing room, wasn't one of them, and it only made her headache worse. What was their problem? It wasn't as if she hadn't even seen them naked before, so what was the problem.

She quickly decided that she simply didn't want to deal with it, so she took her stuff and left the changing room to wait for them to be done. She went outside and sat on the bench by the door while looking through her bag for her phone. She quickly skipped over all the unimportant messages from Kise, and looked for anything else. They would be having another meeting soon, Akashi wasn't that comfortable letting them roam around on their own in their condition, and wanted regular updates.

~ Later that day, around 8 PM ~

It had been quite late before Kuroko had gotten home, and when she finally had fixed herself some food, it had been to late to do anything else. So she had snuggled into her bed with a good book, and finally got to relax a bit. Before she found nothing more relaxing than sitting under a tree with a good book, but now her bed was her favorite place, because there she could remove some of the weight from her shoulders. She had been so focused on her book that she nearly fell out of bed when her phone rang. '_What could someone want at this time'_, she thought annoyed.

She slowly looked at the name displayed on the screen and wondered if it would be safe to pick it up, but she knew that if she didn't then Kise would keep ringing. She mentally prepared herself for the oncoming headache and then picked up.

"_!"_, all that came out of Kises mouth was one big mess of words, and as she expected, she got a headache. She got up from her bed and went out into her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water and finding two painkillers, and then she walked back into her bedroom. And while she had done that, Kise had kept half screaming into the phone.

Finally Kuroko snapped and asked the blond to slow down, or she would hang up, and that got the blond to shut up for a while, and Kuroko quickly took this chance to down her painkillers, she had a feeling that she would need those, and she was right.

"_Kuroko-cchi! Something is wrong with me! I suddenly started having a stomachache when a was in school, and when I went into the bathroom I started bleeding 'down there'! What should I do? What if I'm dieing?" _

This was just to bizarre for Kurokos tired mind to handle and she ended up not understanding most of the things that Kise was saying, but the part about bleeding 'down there' she kinda understood, but what could she do? She didn't know what was happening to the blond. "be quiet for a bit, have you called Momoi yet? Maybe she knows what's happening", Kuroko remarked in a calm voice.

She already knew that she was the first one that the blond called, it was always like that, and sometimes it could be kinda annoying. And just as she expected, Kise kinda embarrassed told her that she was the first one that she had called, and then quickly hanged up to call Momoi.

Kuroko sighed and slowly put her phone away, she didn't even bother to undress, she just turned around, crept under her blanket, and tried to sleep. It had been a too long day and she could hardly wait to get turned back into normal. Being a girl was just too tough! And she liked her quiet life as a boy.

* * *

Aaaaaaand there we go! When I first started this story I had intended for it to be a oneshot, but then some people asked for more, and I was really touched! So I decided to write some more :)

**_~ I am currently looking for a Beta! So if someone is interested please PM me :D_**

**_~ Please Review, makes me happy :D_**


End file.
